


Reparo

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Gen, Gen Work, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Pensieves (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: Rose Weasley is finally ready to go through her mum's belongings in order to sell her childhood home. When she discovers several memories hidden inside Hermione's belongings that can only be seen in a Pensieve, Rose asks an old family friend for help. The outcome is a mixture of reminiscence and discovery.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8
Collections: Salt and Pepper Fest 2021





	Reparo

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to torino for the beta and encouragement and many thanks to the fest mods! ♥ 
> 
> Content/Warning(s): memories of a past (expected, old age) character death, mentions of post-Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron were Aurors shortly after graduation.

Rose gazed up at the empty bookshelves that reached the ceiling. When she was a child, she had watched her mother create the magic staircase that would take her up to the highest shelves. She spent ages trying to watch her lips, memorize her movements and move her own wand and words in hopes to reach those forbidden tomes.

She'd learned the spell at Hogwarts but she pretended that she didn't know so she could continue to gaze upon those books and imagine what they were. It was an old family joke. Dad would tease her and say he'd take one down to read to her, but then he'd pretend to be too frightened. It made Rose shriek with a mixture of horror and laughter as he would tell her and Hugo snippets of these stories.

Rose closed up the last boxes with a flick of her wand. The books on the top shelf had been just old receipts and boring financial paperwork. Of course, Dad would pretend they were mysterious, fantastical and amazing. She was grateful for that.

Rose turned away, her ears straining for the familiar tick of the old family clock. But that was also taken down and packed away. With the children grown and moved away, it was time for a smaller place.

___

Rose had left the attic for last. While Mum frequently would chuckle good-naturedly at Dad while he spun his wild tales, Rose always knew her to be more reserved but no less loving. Her friends thought it was quite thrilling that both of her parents were Aurors. But when she and Hugo begged them to tell them where they'd been or what they'd been up to that night, there was a simple shake of the head. She learned not to ask.

Her heart started to beat more quickly as she looked up at the familiar attic door. There were no fairy tales about the attic, simply that it was off-limits. Somehow Rose knew that this was not going to be just financial ledgers.

She closed her eyes and saw her mum turning from the window to look at her. When Hermione's time had come, she had greeted it peacefully. Rose was so consumed with the thought of losing her mother that she didn't even look at the rolled-up parchment that Hermione pressed weakly into her hand.

_"Only you can go through my things in the attic, Rose. Only you."_

Rose unrolled the small bit of parchment and her eyes filled with tears as she recognized the handwriting. When she whispered the words aloud, the attic door opened and a set of stairs descended from it. The stairs were blue and glittery, much like the colourful bluebell flames that Mum would light in their fireplaces at night. Rose crept up the stairs carefully, ducking her head as it was barely a crawlspace with a few cardboard boxes. 

Using her wand to light the attic, she found one box had several photographs carefully wrapped up in old knitted jumpers, some old school papers and a Gryffindor patch that looked as if Hermione had cut it from one of her old school robes.

Rose reached into the box again and this time her hand touched velvet. She pulled it out and found a simple black bag, tied at the top with a braided silver tassel. When she opened it, she tilted the contents into her hand and gasped.

It was a small vial with a swirling, silvery strand suspended within. Rose had heard of such things; how witches and wizards could pull memories from their minds. Mum had told her of this once, but that with time it was a practice that was done away with and sometimes even frowned upon. 

___

Rose pulled the collar up around her face against the wintry chill, patting her pocket once more to make sure the vial was there. Her boot heels clicked noisily within the quiet lobby of the Ministry, which was oddly empty. 

"Rose!"

"Aunt Luna, where is everyone?" 

Luna embraced her tightly, a glance over one shoulder. "An emergency meeting. All employees must attend."

Rose looked at Luna with some scepticism. "Really, everyone but you?" 

"It's _possible_ that some Plimpies may have run amok in the Floo," Luna said, tapping a finger to her lips. But then her look became serious. "You said you needed a Pensieve and that it had to do with Hermione?"

___

"You're far too old to be calling me ‘Aunt’ anymore." Luna punched the buttons of the elevator. "Just had your birthday last week, didn't you?"

"Yes," Rose said. "The children were all up to see us." The elevator plummeting so swiftly that made her stomach lurch a little. It didn't seem to bother Luna. "I don't know what got into Hugo's head to enchant all fifty candles --"

"Department of Mysteries," a quiet voice interrupted.

Luna opened the door and gestured for Rose to step out. She looked nervous, a look that Rose didn't think she'd ever quite seen on Luna before. She led Rose into a small room where a basin stood on a pedestal in the middle. It looked a bit like a birdbath.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"I think so," Rose said, uncertain. "Mum told me how, but it was ages ago. You really just poke your head in? How will I breathe?"

"Magic," Luna said, her thin fingers on the edge of the basin as if steadying herself. "Well, shall we?"

"Er, Aunt…"

Luna cleared her throat.

"Luna," Rose felt the flush of embarrassment creep into her cheeks, "I really appreciate this but I -- I think I want to look at this by myself. Sorry."

"Oh!" Luna stepped back. Rose caught a look of disappointment before Luna smiled brightly once more. "Of course. I'll stand by the door, just in case."

Rose uncorked the vial and let the strand fall into the waters of the Pensieve. The strands swirled a bit, twisting this way and that like a school of fish. For a brief moment she wanted to call Luna back; she wasn't so sure she did want to do this alone. Holding her breath, she dipped her face low toward the basin.

Rose saw Hermione pacing in front of a fireplace, but not at their home. Hermione glanced to a clock above the mantelpiece. Who was she waiting for?

"Hermione?"

Rose recognised the woman as Astoria, Scorpius’s mum. She looked about the same age as when Rose had had John and Henry. Rose struggled to place how old Mum looked; somewhere in middle-age? She was wearing her official Ministry robes.

"You were supposed to be home two hours ago," Hermione said. 

"I was shopping for Scorpius’s school things," Astoria said warily. "I ran a little late. What are you doing here?"

"Where's Draco?" Hermione pulled off her gloves, tucking them into her robe pockets. She almost seemed a little too cold. Detached.

"Out of town on business," Astoria looked as if her hackles were up. "Why do you ask? You can speak with me too. I'm as much a part of this household as he is."

"Of course," Hermione said with a forced smile. "Look, I know you don't like this but it's just important that we… keep up with things."

Astoria gripped the back of an armchair, her fingertips digging into the upholstery. 

"Depositions and interrogations weren't enough?" Astoria retorted. " _Your_ family is enjoying the luxury of the victors. No weekly interviews or random visits from Aurors, am I right? No Ministry officials popping around to your house unexpectedly?"

Rose saw Mum set her shoulders in a way she hadn't seen before. She knew Mum to get prickly whenever Rose misbehaved, but the way Astoria was responding to Hermione's presence seemed unusual and… wrong. Rose felt like people were always happy to see Mum and Dad; there never seemed to be much trouble at work or at home. But here in this memory, Mum looked intimidating. 

"All former Death Eaters are on watch," Hermione said, she raised a finger as Astoria tried to interrupt, " _and_ as I've told you many times before, the Malfoys have been moved down the ranks regarding danger to wizarding society year after year. Thanks to your continued cooperation."

"It'll never be enough, though, will it?" Astoria said. "No matter how much we comply or your bloody ranking system. We all went to the same school, Hermione!"

"There's a reason we're not at war anymore," Hermione said. Rose recognised that stiff upper lip, that look that Hermione firmly believed everything she's doing was for the best. But this wasn't right at all.

"Right," Astoria said. Her voice sounded thin and strained, as if the anger had burned out of her and only left choked-back tears. "Full marks to the Ministry for that."

"Draco still must check in before leaving the country," Hermione said, tugging her gloves back on while avoiding Astoria's gaze. Her voice was softer now and almost pleading. "Please tell him when he returns. I'll tell the Ministry it was just an oversight and--"

"Next time we trip your alarm," Astoria interrupted, her voice barely above a whisper. "Send your Aurors instead. I don't want to see your face in my home again, Hermione Granger."

The memory faded before Rose could linger on the look of shame on Mum's face. Voices were echoing all around her and for a moment; everything was blurry.

Rose realised she was now staring down at a box of what looked like dragon eggs. She was kneeling beside Mum who was touching each one in alarm.

"There was one that was fake." Rose looked up to see Luna handing Mum a piece of parchment. "This was inside. But it only gets worse, I'm afraid. The box had a false bottom. There were some plans marking apparent safehouses and… Draco's home is marked as one of them."

Rose read the letter over Mum's shoulder. She only caught a few lines as Mum scanned it quickly. _12 Norwegian Ridgebacks. Expected delivery to Knockturn Alley on 11 November, noon._

"Draco's not involved," Hermione rolled the parchment back up, but Rose could see her face is pale. "I think someone's setting him up. Does anyone else know about this?"

"The Ministry only knows that an illegal shipment of dragon eggs was intercepted when they were tipped off by an anonymous owl post. They don't know about the hidden plans."

"Are they all right?" Hermione murmured, touching one of the eggs gently.

"Yes," Luna said. "I checked them myself. We'll be getting them back to the hatchery soon. But Hermione --"

"Thank you for bringing this to me," Hermione said. "Please make sure none of it gets traced back to the Malfoys. I hope..."

"What?"

"I just hope Draco hasn't been threatened lately," Hermione said, cautiously. "It's either a set-up or… something's going to happen."

Luna put a hand on Hermione's arm. To Rose's surprise, the touch seemed more intimate than she'd seen between Mum and Luna before.

"Be careful with how you go forward with this," Luna said.

"Don't worry. Thank you again for telling me. I'll -- I'll take care of it."

Rose pulled herself away from the basin, gasping as if underwater. She touched her face, but found it was dry. Her heart was pounding from the memories and her hands trembled as she scooped the silvery strands back into the vial. 

"Rose? Everything all right?"

"Thanks, it's fine. It's just a weird experience being in someone's head like that."

"Just remember that the memories are only a recording of what happened in a moment of time," Luna said before glancing over her shoulder. "You don't actually experience the feelings of the person themselves."

Rose nodded and then noticed Luna still looking at her, expectantly.

"Do you want to talk about what you saw?"

"Not here," Rose said. "I mean… not yet."

___

When Rose was back home, she opened another box and found the fake dragon egg she had seen in Mum's memory. The hinges opened easily and there were several tiny rolls of parchment inside. Rose unrolled each one but they were all blank. They had a slightly odd, greasy feel. A familiar spell of disappearance. She tried every spell she knew to make something reappear, but nothing worked. 

She dug deeper inside the box and found a small plaque in the shape of a dragon. Holding it up in the dim light of the attic, she saw an inscription: "Honourary Dragon Handler." There was a letter with the seal of the Romanian dragon sanctuary.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know this isn't much but I thought you might like it. We can't thank you enough for the recovery of the eggs. Feel free to bring the family for a visit soon; we'd love to see you all again._

_Cheers,  
Charlie_

Rose sat back on her heels. She remembered the visit to Romania. Mum had said it was a gift for her birthday. She searched her memory for anything unusual, but all she could remember were the cute dragon hatchlings. 

"Nearly a baker's dozen," Rose murmured aloud, remembering what Mum had said when Uncle Charlie had brought them out. But now she was remembering that Mum had seemed… quiet. Why didn't that stand out to her? But she was just a child with a lap full of little playful dragons with their adorable squeaky roars. She wouldn't have noticed anything but them.

Rose reached into the box again and this time she found a journal. Mum had never mentioned a diary of any kind. Rose hesitated as she touched the cover but then quickly opened to a random page as if ripping a plaster off an old wound.

_"Rosiers are still on no one's radar. Wish Draco had been closer to any of them. That's a terrible thing to hope for, but with no possible leads I can only keep going back to him."_

She skimmed further through the journal. Nothing of baby's first steps or first words, it was all Mum's thoughts on what evil could still be there and possibly come again. Did she never stop being afraid?

Rose looked in the box again and found an old framed photograph. It was a Muggle photograph, something she knew Mum preferred rather than the wizarding kind. It was of Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry, Draco and Astoria. They looked to be in their early twenties. Astoria's smile was warm and laughing. Even Draco seemed to have mustered up a faint smile. Rose turned the frame over and something seemed to rattle inside as if it were hollow. There was a little hinge on the back and inside, another slender little vial. The same silvery strand. 

___

"Again?" Luna looked around carefully as the others in the department went about their business. "I wish you'd given me some warning, Rose. It's not like I can just take anyone downstairs."

"It's another of Mum's memories," Rose said in an urgent undertone. "Please, I don't know how else I'm supposed to look."

"You still haven't told me anything about the first one."

"I know," Rose said, shifting restlessly from foot to foot. "I'm sorry, it's just --"

"Is there a reason you feel like you can't?" Rose couldn't bear the look of pain on Luna's face.

Rose sighed heavily. "I'll tell you, but -- but only downstairs."

Luna closed her eyes and shook her head. "Every bit your mother. Very well, you win."

___

Rose had tucked the photograph in her bag, the vial still nestled inside its frame. Luna stood outside the door without asking, as if waiting for Rose to take the lead. Ever since she had opened up her mum's belongings, Rose had no _idea_ what step to take next. She felt like she was plunging headlong into Mum's memories without a guide. She hesitated, her heart pounding, as she handed the photograph to Luna. 

Luna held the photograph in both hands as if the frame were made of precious crystal. She smiled, though her smile seemed usually sad for Luna.

"They were all great friends… for a time."

"Draco and Astoria used to come visit when we were kids," Rose said. "But then they stopped coming. Scorpius would occasionally come over when we were all home on holiday, but his parents never visited again. Why?"

Luna sighed and handed the photograph back to Rose. "I'm afraid I wasn't privy to what happened between them."

"I think you were," Rose blurted out. "I saw the dragon eggs. In Mum's memory."

Luna stepped back, startled.

"What else did you see?"

"Mum was at Scorpius’s house," Rose said, glancing down at the photograph, "interrogating his mother… I mean, Mum and Dad told us the war was over and those who admitted they had misled were forgiven. Why didn't that include the Malfoys?"

"Forgiven, yes." Luna glanced around and then beckoned Rose into the room with the Pensieve before closing the door behind her. "People like your parents and I who knew none of it was Draco's fault forgave him immediately. But many people were afraid, Rose. They wanted a promise that what had happened in the past wars wouldn't happen again."

"Mum was berating Astoria as if she were a criminal!" Rose said, the anger making her cheeks feel hot. "They were watching Draco's every movement and he hadn't done anything wrong for years. What the Ministry was doing… what _Mum_ was doing wasn't right!"

Luna touched the still waters of the Pensieve, causing small ripples to spread outward toward the edges. 

"I don't expect you to understand," Luna said. Though her voice was soft, there was an unexpected edge to it that Rose hadn't heard before. "Your mother and I lived in dangerous times. Your mum fought to keep families like Draco out of Azkaban. There were many calling for their heads, despite our reassurances. Some of us were called blood traitors, even long after the war."

"What about Scorpius?" Rose said. "Was he watched as closely? Was someone following _him_ around at school?"

Luna reached out to Rose, glancing at the photograph. Rose handed it to her, a little uncertain, still angry and not quite trusting what Luna might do. Would she destroy the vial? Luna turned the photograph over and found the little latch, unlocking it and removing the vial. Rose's mouth fell open slightly with surprise.

"How did you --"

"Your mother told me about it," Luna said, taking out the vial and handing the photograph back to Luna. "She was so torn about the things she had to do, love. But to answer your question, no. We didn't follow the children like Scorpius. I think we had a belief that the innocence of youth should be enough. That if the children were to turn against the majority of the wizarding world, it would have been because of their parents."

"So, watch the parents and leave the children be. Even though the parents were once children, too." 

"We thought it was an even trade at the time," Luna said, uncorking the vial and letting the strand slip into the Pensieve. "Some families willingly gave over information on their lives, on their former friends. To protect their children."

"But it wasn't fair." Rose stared at the silvery wisp of memory that swam within the waters. She almost didn't want to know any more.

"Has there been a war in your lifetime?" Luna said. "Your children's?"

"No," Rose said, hesitant. "But it doesn't prove that what the Ministry did was right."

"We only did what we thought was right at the time," Luna said with a sigh. "I admit, I wanted no part in it. I thought giving your mum the plans that were hidden in the egg was the right thing but -- in the end, I ought to have just destroyed them."

"Why?"

"Because Draco's home was raided that night by the Ministry," Luna said. She lowered her eyes, clasping her hands nervously. "They searched his entire home, turned it upside down. But Hermione made sure that Scorpius was at school when it happened. I don't believe his parents ever told him."

"Weren't you angry?"

"Extremely," Luna said. "Hermione as well. Maybe before you judge her too harshly, you should see this one."

"How did you know about this memory?" Rose moved toward the Pensieve, her hands feeling the edge of its cold rim. 

"Because I took the picture."

Rose plunged her face into the basin.

Rose suddenly found herself at a party. It was her own house -- her parents' house -- and she could hear the sounds of children laughing and calling out to each other. 

Hermione was watching Ron and Draco talking to each other, but then she touched Draco gently on the arm.

"Could I talk to you outside just a minute?"

Draco followed her to the garden.

"I'm really glad you and Astoria came," Hermione said, gesturing to the wooden bench near the flower beds. "I know how it is when your first child goes away to school and I imagine with one child -- it may feel a bit empty at home."

"I think I'm more worried than Astoria," Draco said, sitting beside her. "Though I appreciate your hospitality."

Rose noticed that he sat a little stiffly and there seemed to be some sudden discomfort between the two. His words seemed more polite than friendly.

"I appreciate what you've been doing to help us out," Hermoine said, her hands in her lap. Rose recognised that gesture, the way she clutched her hands together tightly. She was anxious. Nervous. "I want you to know that this in no way reflects upon you or Astoria."

"So I was told in the deposition," Draco said. He glanced back at the house before looking back to Hermione. His gaze narrowed. "I'm getting the impression that this questioning does not have an apparent end?"

"We don't have many leads," Hermione said, looking apologetic. "You're one of the only --"

"The only former Death Eater you're on friendly terms with?"

"You might say that," Hermione said with a nervous laugh. Draco looked like he didn't seem to appreciate the joke. "Look, I know it sounds horrid. _I_ feel it's horrid. I want you to tell me immediately if you feel it's too much."

"You know something else," Draco said.

"I do."

"Is this why you brought me out here?"

"Yes, and this isn't for Astoria's ears, it's for you."

"Astoria is my wife," Draco said. Rose saw Hermione react as the coldness in Draco's gaze dropped several degrees. "We don't keep secrets from each other."

Hermione sighed as if exasperated. "It's not like that!"

"I don't understand."

"We've had peace for a time," Hermione said, lowering her voice. "There's a price for keeping it."

Draco stood up, his brow furrowing. Rose thought he looked -- hurt?

"You act as if this is news to me."

"I just wanted to tell you it will get worse," Hermione said. Her knuckles whitened as she clenched her hands together more tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Do you remember what happened after the war?" Draco said, his voice was quiet and he fairly simmered with anger. "Do you remember _my_ sacrifice, Hermione?"

"Always," Hermione said. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"You have an opportunity to change things within the Ministry," Draco said angrily. "You have a chance to lead with forgiveness, not with suspicion!"

Hermione looked absolutely helpless. It was as if Rose could see friendship and duty as the angel and the devil on her shoulders.

"Scorpius seems to be enjoying himself," Draco said quietly. "So I won't make him leave immediately. But after today, our meetings are strictly business so long as you mete out this _justice_ of yours. I hope it's worth it."

Draco walked out of the gardens and Rose watched as Hermione wiped her eyes briskly, staring out at something Rose could not see. But she had a good idea of what Mum might have been thinking.

Rose wiped her eyes. She had thought she'd come out of the Pensieve dry but no, those were her own tears. When she looked at Luna, she had tears in her eyes as well.

"I don't know why you think this absolves her," Rose said, choking back a sob. "This is awful. The whole thing."

"I know it doesn't," Luna wiped away her own tears. "But can't you see the position she was in?" I had to talk her out of quitting the Ministry so many times."

"Why?" Rose said, glaring at the swirling memory. She didn't even want to pick it up.

"Because there were people who would have gladly thrown Draco in Azkaban without a second thought," Luna said, her voice sharper now. "Keeping him close as an informant kept him and his family _safe._ "

"Until it didn't," Rose interrupted. "The raid on his home by the Ministry?"

"As I told you." Luna sighed. "We were both stunned that we'd purposely been kept out of the know. Hermione almost thought that someone knew we'd been in contact with Draco frequently and… suspected us."

"Mum thought she could take care of it all." Rose sniffed, reaching in her pocket for a handkerchief. "Sounds about right. Leave it to her, perfect and infallible Hermione Granger."

Suddenly, it felt like the dam had burst inside of her. All those months as she stoically packed up the family belongings, she told herself everything was fine. Now, she missed her mum desperately. The anger wasn't enough to keep her from sobbing into Luna's arms while the cool, quiet room in the Department of Mysteries kept the rest of the world at bay.

___

Rose's eyes felt swollen as she slipped her hands around the offered mug of tea. Even lifting the mug to her lips seemed like an effort. Luna's office at the Ministry wasn't much more than a broom closet. There wasn't even room for a proper table and Rose had to take care to balance the hot mug on her knees.

"You deserve to see some happier moments," Luna said as she pulled down a book from one of the cramped shelves. "It might help a little. Do you remember the summer your mum and I went on that trip to Wales?"

"Another random creature sighting?" Rose said as she carefully set the mug on edge of a bookshelf and took what looked like a photo album. "I can't remember which one."

"Neither can I," Luna said softly. "The creatures aren't what I remember."

As Rose turned the first page of the album, the pictures fairly danced into life. She had been staring at her mum's still photographs for so long, that it almost surprised her to see Luna hopping from rock to rock across a stream in one photograph. In another, her mum was sleeping on a blanket in the grass with her hand on an open book as if she'd fallen asleep while reading. 

As she turned the pages slowly, she never found out what creatures they were discovering either because the pictures were all of Mum and Luna. Toward the last several pages, in one photo Luna and Hermione had one beautifully knitted blanket around both their shoulders. Hermione was leaning her head on Luna's shoulder. Their faces were barely visible in the firelight but clearly full of joy and happiness.

"I'll never forget that summer," Luna took a sip of her tea. "And all the summers after. Your mother was my best friend. I honestly can't think of a better partnership than that."

"I think I understand," Rose said as she picked up her tea and stared at it before looking up at Luna.

They sat in silence for a moment. 

"I begged Hermione to reconcile with Draco but she was sure he'd never forgive her," Luna said quietly. "It was a tragedy that our friendship with him and Astoria ended like it did."

"I think I should tell him," Rose said.

Luna almost dropped her mug, looking wide-eyed.

"I think this is what Mum was trying to tell me all along," Rose said. "Of course she knew I wouldn't open her things right away, that it would take time. I told her I didn't want them because… my mind was more on losing her than having any of her things."

Rose's voice broke as she swallowed hard.

"Maybe back then she thought she had more time," Rose continued. "Maybe it's not too late for her to apologise to Draco after all."

Luna nodded. 

"You're right," Luna said. "She would want that."

___

"The family will be arriving in a little while," the Estate Agent said as she pulled up the "Sold" sign in the yard. "Would you like to meet them? They've the most adorable 3-year-old twins."

"Thanks," Rose said with a faint smile. "But I've somewhere I need to be. Please do give them my best, though."

"Oh! I almost forgot to give you this."

Rose took the envelope and nodded. "Thanks," she said absently. "Good afternoon, then."

Rose pocketed the note along with Draco's reply to her owl post. When she sat down on the bench at the station, she took a deep breath before she read it.

_Dear Rose,_

_We can't thank you enough for giving us this home, YOUR home. It seems very surreal, I could hardly believe it when we got the news. In our old flat, there's barely any room for the kids to run around, but it was all we could manage. As you requested, when we do eventually move on once the children are older we will pass it on to another family who needs it._

_There were more of us than the Ministry ever knew about but I'm glad you understand what we really needed the most. A place to grow up, to raise our kids in a better world than we had._

_Sincerely,  
Lillian Rosier_

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at [our community on Dreamwidth.](https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/83729.html) Thanks! ♥


End file.
